


At Last

by soncnica



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angsty Schmoop, Character Death, Death, Death from Old Age, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Old Age, Older Characters, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1259044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soncnica/pseuds/soncnica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It can't be too late, it just can't be. It's never too late, never. It's never too late to be with the love of your life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I own nothing and I'm sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes you might find.

"Well, when you'll fucking end up alone and miserable, then come find me, we'll talk about all that you missed being the son of a bitch that you are!”  
   
Jensen's voice echoed through the hallway and when the door closed shut with Jensen’s mumbled: “Fucking asshole” … that was what split Jared's brain in half.  
   
-:-  
   
That was fifty years ago and the words never left Jared's mind. When he slept, when he was awake, when he walked the city streets and when he sat on the rocking chair in his living room staring into the wall, the words were in his mind replaying with Jensen’s voice at the highest volume.  
   
-:-  
   
And now the grass is green beneath his feet, the earth soft when he pushes his walking cane into it and leans on it, the headstone gray and cracked with age, the letters on it having lost their glamour years ago and the flowers he placed on the ground beneath an angel made of stone, smelling soft and beautiful.  
   
"You were right,” he sighs and swallows down the burning pain gripping his throat, “I did end up alone and miserable. You were right..." he shrugs and sucks in a breath of hot, summer air that tickles him down to his lungs.  
   
His eyes are misty, blurring the headstone, blurring the whole world; doctors said it was cataract, but right now, he knows it’s just tears that he refuses to let fall.    
   
"You’re … old."  
   
The voice isn't a shock, it doesn't scare him, doesn’t make him flinch or jump, he was expecting it in a way but it does make him shiver and shudder, remembering that same voice whisper in his ear all the dirty things that turned him on oh so much. Whispered words of love and comfort, words of anger and mistrust.  
   
He turns around and sees Jensen; young, nose and cheeks full of freckles, short, spiky hair, mouth stretched into a smile, eyes green as moss, still as handsome as he was all those years ago when the door hid him from his sight forever.  
   
"Jensen..." he says softly and ignores the pain that shoots through his heart, because that's his friend right there and he's able to say his name again without feeling like he's suffocating.  
   
“Yeah, man, ‘s me.”  
   
"'s not too late?" he whispers into the hot sun that's shining brightly behind Jensen's body, squinting his eyes to see better. He doesn’t know what to say.    
   
Jensen shakes his head, looks down to the ground and smiles: "'s not too late."  
   
Jared lets go of a breath that has been burning his lungs for the past fifty years and he feels free, more alive than he ever felt before.  
   
"'m sorry ... just sorry." his voice cracks on the words as he breathes them out but he doesn't care, because he means them. Means them more than he ever meant any other words he had ever spoken.  
   
"Me too."  
   
Jensen's hand is cold, grip strong but his fingers shake when Jared wraps them in his own trembling, wrinkled hand and tugs the young man forward.   
   
Time flashes before his eyes; seconds and minutes and hours and days and months and years that could have been if he hadn’t been a coward, if he hadn’t let Jensen walk away on that winter’s day.  
Memories that could have been made, but never were and never will be, touches that could have been felt on his skin, but never will be, happiness that could have been, but never will be and even sadness, but it would have been sadness ending with joy.  
   
“’m sorry…” he whispers again into Jensen’s neck, the skin there as soft and smelling as good as all those years ago.  
   
“I missed this so much; your taste, your smell, the way you laugh, the way you talk, the way you touch,” he breathes out against Jensen’s skin, “’m sorry, ‘m so sorry, sorry…”  
   
“Me too…”  
   
It feels odd hugging Jared; body old and boney, the long, brown, silky hair of before now short and gray and lost in places. The dimples are still there, but are now made into old, wrinkled skin.  
   
“Man, you really grew old.”  
   
“’m sorry…” and he's not talking about being old.  
   
-:-  
   
When Jared's body hits the ground, he feels nothing. He feels no pain of impact when his head cracks on the headstone, he doesn't feel blood spread over the green, green grass.  
The only thing he does feel is Jensen's soft lips on his and old age disappearing, taking away all the pain his body has felt for so many years, leaving them both standing young in the middle of the cemetery; strong, sure hands grabbing everywhere they can reach, smooth skin and strong, muscular bodies, muscles no longer in pain and arthritis no longer hurting Jared’s hands.  
   
They're together now. At last.  
   
-:-  
   
And when they start walking towards the sun, no need for a cane anymore because his legs aren't threatening to snap at every wrong step, the headstone remains, sitting silently among the nicely cut grass with the words...  
   
 _RIP Jensen R. A._  
 _Waiting...._  
   
… carved into stone.  
   
“You done waitin' now?”  
   
“Ya made me wait long enough, man, ‘m done.”  
  
-:-  
   
"Ya think someone'll find me?"  
They look back at Jared's body sprawled all over the grave, blood running in rivers down onto the ground, being soaked up by the dirt.  
   
"Ya care?"  
   
"Naw, not really."  
   
 **The End**


End file.
